swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Collection
The Collection system is a new system, added in with Chapter 7. Items all over the galaxy can be found lying around or looted from enemies as part of many different collections, the completion of which will give special rewards. These may be a badge, a title, a schematic or various other things. There is an option on the misc tab of the Options window to display the name of first person who completed a particular collection in your galaxy that you are currently on. You can also mouse over the collection name in the Collections window to see the “server first”. Badges Weapons *Melee Weapons **Rare Melee Weapons Mark I **Rare Melee Weapons Mark II **Rare Melee Weapons Mark III **Rare Melee Weapons Mark IV **One-Handed Fifth Generation Lightsaber **Two-Handed Fifth Generation Lightsaber **Polearm Fifth Generation Lightsaber *Spy ** Tenebrous Edge *Pistols **Rare Pistol Weapons Mark I **Rare Pistol Weapons Mark II **Rare Pistol Weapons Mark III *Rifles **Rare Rifle Weapons Mark I **Rare Rifle Weapons Mark II **Rare Rifle Weapons Mark III *Carbines **Rare Carbine Weapons Mark I **Rare Carbine Weapons Mark II *Heavy Weapons **Rare Heavy Weapons Armor *Imperial Armor Collections **Lost Imperial Shock Trooper Armor Collection **Lost Imperial Stormtrooper Armor Collection **Lost Imperial Scout Trooper Armor Collection *Rebel Armor Collections **Lost Rebel Assault Armor Collection **Lost Rebel Battle Armor Collection **Lost Rebel Marine Armor Collection *Jedi Robe Collections **Master Jedi Cloaks Slayer Artifacts *Jewelry **Tusken Valuables **Nightsister Valuables *Holocrons **Jedi Artifact Collection - Waist Pack **Jedi Artifact Collection - Meditative Discipline *Rocks **Bubbling Rock Collection **Steaming Rock Collection **Glowing Rock Collection **Burning Rock Collection *History **The Story of Count Dooku **Flowers for the Forgotten **A Grave Memorial **Walter Emanus' Lost Journal *Contraband **Chemical Warheads **Unauthorized Access **False Information **Forbidden Fruit **Counterfeit Credits ** Contraband Roundup *Rare Crystal Shards **Shattered Shard Fragments **Damind Crystal Shards **Bondar Crystal Shards **Kasha Crystal Shards **Eralam Crystal Shards **Luxum Crystal Shards *Gem Collections **Green Cushion-cut Gems **Red Round-cut Gems **Purple Round-cut Gems *Hoth **Chilling Preservation **Hoth Meteorites Decorations *Decorative Item Collections **Prototype IG-88 **Prototype Stormtrooper **Aurebesh Tiles *Housing Improvement **Force Shui - Pitch **Force Shui - Roll **Master of Force Shui **Dust Durni **Techniques in Maximizing Space **Shelving Techniques **Craftsman Tools **Cabinetry Techniques **Storage Techniques **Tier 2: Housing Improvement Collection Mark I *Furniture **Hanging Light **Hanging Light, Style 2 **DIY Glass Shelves **Four Sages of Dwartii Collection **Beetle Collection *Foliage **Potted Purple Flower Collection **Potted Plant Collection *Mail Order Claims **First Delivery **Second Delivery **Third Delivery **Fourth Delivery Devices *Holographic Imagery **Display Emitter *Droids **Unknown Astromech *Hand Held **Collecting Comlink Pieces **Collecting Datapad Pieces **Datapad Collection **Com-Link Collection **Wayfar Spy Collection *Vehicles / ITVs **What a Piece of Junk *Insurgency **Imperial Insurgency **Rebel Insurgency Crafting *Crafted House Decor **Fish Tank Crafting Quota **Hanging Light Crafting Quota **Hanging Light, Style 2 Crafting Quota **Dwartii Statue Crafting Quota **Framed Beetle Specimen Crafting Quota **A Posed IG-88 Crafting Quota **A Posed Stormtrooper Crafting Quota *Crafted Plants **Potted Plant Crafting Quota **Potted Flower Crafting Quota *Droid Components **Dancing Droid Module Crafting Quota *Jewelry **Nightsister Necklace Crafting Quota *Ship Component **Gunship Cargo Hold Crafting Quota **Ship Booster Crafting Quota **Ship Capacitor Crafting Quota **Rebel Gunship Crafting Quota **Imperial Gunship Crafting Quota **Privateer Gunship Crafting Quota **Ship Engine Crating Quota **Ship Reactor Crafting Quota **Ship Passenger Lounge Crafting Quota **Ship Passenger Seating Crafting Quota **Shipwrights Assistant Hobbies *Great Fishing Stories **The Reel Life **Nabooian Angler **Master Angler **Fish Collector *Dejarik **Dejarik Holomonsters **Dejarik Table **Dejarik Collector *Entertainer **Build-A-Buff Workshop **Prop-er Techniques **Instrumental Music *Buddy System **Invite One Friend **Invite Two Friends **Invite Three Friends **Invite Four Friends *Treasure Hunting **Treasure Hunter Masks **Antique Weapons **Rare Oval Gems **Rare Trilliant Gems **Master Treasure Hunter *Sunshine Shuttle Service **DePalma's Dispatch *Resource Gathering **Faux Real **Prime Cuts **Humerus Collectibles **Exceptional Milk **Exceptional Egg **Creature Resource *Resource Sampling **High Quality Resource Collection *Resource Scavenger **Resource Scavenger Training *Photography **Endangered Durni Photo Op **Panoramic Vistas: Tatooine *Rare Food **Portable Deep Fryer *Enzymes **Enzyme Colors *Stage Controller **Stage Smoke Machine **Stage Control Unit **Stage Backdrop Generator **Stage Pyrotechnic Machine Space Slayer *Black Sun Pilot Quota Progress *Void Wing Pilot Quota Progress *Imperial Pilot Quota Progress *Rebel Pilot Quota Progress *Droid Pilot Quota Progress *Hidden Daggers Pilot Quota Progress *Renegade Kill Quota Space Collectibles *Mark 1 Flawed Collection *Mark 2 Damaged Collection *Mark 3 Seized Collection *Mark 4 Faulty Collection *Mark 5 Salvaged Collection Achievements *The Star Wars Galaxies Seventh Anniversary Collection *Meatlump Themepark **Meatlump Rank **Meatlump Uniform **Meatlump News **Meatlump Lingo **Meatlump Reconaissance **Meatlump Investigation Collection Tier 2 **Meatlump Safe **Meatlump Container **Meatlump Target Map **Bugging the Meatlumps **Meatlump Code Breaker Collection Tier 2 **Meatlump Hench Doll **Meatlump Officer Doll **Meatlump King Doll **Meatlump Doll Collection Tier 2 **Meatlump Explosive Device Sabotage **Meatlump Weapon Sabotage **Meatlump Food Sabotage **Meatlump Sabotage Collection Tier 2 **Meatlump Recruiter **Wine-O *The Ewok Festival of Love **Ewok Festival of Love Activities **Ewok Festival of Love Matchmaking *Empire Day Tasks **Empire Day Recruiting **Empire Day Anti-Propaganda **Empire Day Engineering **Empire Day Entertaining **Empire Day Rescues *Remembrance Day Tasks **Remembrance Day Resistance **Remembrance Day Vandalism **Remembrance Day Rescues *Quarantine Zone Collections **Camp Location Collection **Quarantine Zone Virus Container Demolition **Camp Collectables ***Camp Alpha Items ***Camp Beta Items ***Camp Gamma Items ***Camp Delta Items ***Camp Epsilon Items ***Research Facility Items **Quarantine Zone Frequent Flyer **Hidden Deathtroopers Collection *GCW Invasion Collections **Imperial Builder ***Imperial Barricade Construction ***Imperial Patrol Point Construction ***Imperial Tower Construction ***Imperial Turret Construction ***Imperial Vehicle Construction ***Imperial Siege Vehicle Construction **Rebel Builder ***Rebel Barricade Construction ***Rebel Patrol Point Construction ***Rebel Tower Construction ***Rebel Turret Construction ***Rebel Vehicle Construction ***Rebel Siege Vehicle Construction **Defend Imperial Towers **Defend Imperial Barricades **Defend Imperial Turrets **Rebel Fighter ***Kill Rebel Grunts ***Kill Rebel Commandos ***Kill Rebel Specforce Troops ***Kill AT-XTs ***Kill a Hailfire Droid ***Kill a Rebel General **Destroy Rebel Patrol Points **Slice Imperial Supply Terminals **Heal Imperial Soldiers **Imperial Entertainer ***Cure Fatigue from Imperials ***Rally Demoralized Imperial Troops ***Entertain Imperial Reinforcement Points **Imperial Vehicle Repair **Imperial Turret Repair **Imperial Patrol Point Repair **Imperial Barricade Repair **Defend Rebel Towers **Defend Rebel Barricades **Defend Rebel Turrets **Imperial Killer ***Kill Imperial Stormtroopers ***Kill Imperial Veteran Stormtroopers ***Kill Imperial Elite Stormtroopers ***Kill AT-STs ***Kill an AT-AT ***Kill an Imperial General **Destroy Imperial Patrol Points **Slice Rebel Supply Terminals **Heal Rebel Soldiers **Rebel Entertainer ***Cure Fatigue from Rebels ***Rally Demoralized Rebel Troops ***Entertain Rebel Reinforcement Points **Rebel Vehicle Repair **Rebel Turret Repair **Rebel Patrol Point Repair **Rebel Barricade Repair *Nym's Theme Park Content Master Collection 0/7 **Lok Revenants Peacekeeper Collection 0/3 ***Surveilance Device Collection 0/10 ***Miner DNA Collection 0/10 ***Scientist Interrogation Collection 0/10 **Lok Revenants Pirate Collection 0/3 ***Prisoner Rescue 0/1 ***Steal Mined Ore Collection 0/10 ***Steal Lab Data Collection 0/10 **Stronghold Weed Whacker Collection 0/10 **Caring for the Kusaks 0/10 **Enemies of Nym Master Collection 0/5 ***Kill Sulfur Lake Pirates 0/25 ***Kill Enraged Miners 0/49 ***Kill Research Facility Mercenaries 0/60 ***Kill Imperial Mine Droidekas 0/50 ***Kill Lab Droidekas 0/50 **Nym's Theme Park Elite Slayer 0/3 ***Nym's Theme Park Sulfur Lake Pirate Hideout Elites 0/1 ***Nym's Theme Park Mine Cave Elites 0/2 ***Nym's Theme Park Research Facility Elites 0/4 **Nym's Theme Park Boss Slayer 0/3 ***Nym's Theme Park Boss Slayer: Pirate Hideout 0/1 ***Nym's Theme Park Boss Slayer: Imperial Mine 0/2 ***Nym's Theme Park Boss Slayer: Research Facility 0/2 Category:Collections